To Be A Dragonlord
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Merlin's Magic has been revealed and she is now court sorceress. But when a botched assasination attempt ends with her injured by a very unusual knife she learns that being a dragonlord means more than just listining to Kilgara's riddles. Fem! Merlin. Merwaine. Possible one sided Merdred.


**Author's Note: Ok I had a thought. Very dangerous things those. This is technically a sequel to The Labyrinth. Doesn't happen right after it though. Few months later so after Gwaine and Merlin's date and Mordred's trial to join the knights. Yes, we'll see how that went in this one. I know it's short but I wanted you guys to have something I know I haven't posted in a while. Just got finished moving now unpacking and jobs are getting in my way. I own nothing.**

To Be A Dragonlord

1\. Broken Peace

Merlin sat in her new room nose buried in a dusty old book. She was so focused on the book that she didn't notice when the door to her chambers creaked slowly open. Gwaine stood in the doorway watching Merlin read her book for a few minutes a smile on his face. He liked watching Merlin in her natural habitat. Magic surrounded her in this room.

Most of the rooms were a lot like Arthur's, with all the amenities anyone could want but Merlin's room was different. Instead of cupboards full of pretty dresses she had bookshelves lining the room, each filled to bursting with every magic book Merlin could get her hands on. Arthur had given her several chests full of things Uther had confiscated during the purge and Merlin had spent two weeks going through the things that were stuffed almost carelessly into the trunks. Gwaine smiled a bit wider and stepped into the room. Merlin jumped and almost dropped her book, loose pages falling out of the binding.

"Gwaine! How long have you been standing there?" He laughed and picked up several loose pages and handed them back to Merlin.

"Not long, is it my fault you're adorable when your focused." Merlin blushed and grabbed a bookmark off the desk shoving it into the book and setting the book down. Gwaine took her gloved hand and kissed it. Merlin blushed but didn't pull her hand away. There was a knock at the door and Gwaine shot to his feet, a slight pink dusting on his cheeks and a frown on his face. Mordred stood in the doorway in full armor, his red Camelot cape swirling behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt but King Arthur is wondering why his Court Sorceress and right hand knight aren't at dinner like they said they would be." Merlin swore and scrambled over to the changing screen as the doors to her cupboard flew open and several things flew across the room. Gwaine ducked as a dress almost smacked him in the head. Gwaine dodged his way to the door and waited with Mordred. They didn't have to wait long. A few moments later Merlin rushed out from behind the screen dressed in a much fancier dress than she'd been wearing before. This one was red with gold undertones. Her hair, which had been a mess before was now braided and curled. Gwaine smiled at her and offered his arm.

"I can walk myself you know Gwaine." Gwaine's smile widened.

"Oh I know. Can I be blamed if I enjoy having the most beautiful woman in Camelot on my arm, even if I know she can kick my ass with both hands tied behind her back." Merlin blushed slightly as Mordred bowed to them, closing Merlin's door behind them. His voice echoed in Merlin's mind.

' _He's right. You are beautiful Emrys.'_ Merlin blushed slightly. A few minutes later they arrived in the great hall to tumultuous applause. Gwaine escorted Merlin to her seat and drew it out for her. She sat next to Arthur and smiled at him.

"Sorry we're late. I was reading." Arthur shook his head but grinned into his goblet. The past month had been one of the most peaceful he'd ever had in Camelot. He should have known it wouldn't last.

The feast went great for the first twenty or so minutes after Merlin and Gwaine made their entrance. Then during the speeches from the visiting nobles one of them, Arthur thought his name was Reginald or something like that, stood proclaiming something about Arthur's father being an evil bastard who killed the innocent. While this was true Arthur was doing his best to make up for that and most had accepted this but clearly Reginald hadn't. He drew a knife and threw it. Next thing Arthur knew he was on the floor next to his chair. The scene was familiar to him, it had happened when Merlin had saved his life against the witch mascaraing as Lady Hellen all those years ago. But this time the assassin seemed to have better aim than she had. Merlin was standing above him an intricately made dagger sticking out of her arm. Her other hand was thrust out in the direction of their attacker. Arthur scrambled back to his feet and saw that the visiting lord was unconscious on the floor.

"Lancelot, Leon take him to the dungeons!" Arthur turned to Merlin as the knights complied. Gwaine was already there cradling Merlin's arm. Mordred was close behind him worry in his normally stoic eyes. He'd passed the test with flying colors and quickly worked his way into the good graces of most of the knights. Though for whatever reason Merlin seemed a tiny bit on edge around him. Arthur nodded to Gwaine.

"Take her to Giaus. The other knights and I will make sure everything is alright here." Merlin nodded at him. He knew he could call out and she'd be there in seconds if he needed her but something looked odd about her eyes so she allowed herself to be nearly carried out of the great hall. A few hours later when Arthur had finished sorting out the other visiting nobles he realized what had been wrong. Her eyes had still been gold as Gwaine had practically carried her out of the room. Normally they switched back to blue almost instantly after she cast magic. He pulled on his nightshirt as he pondered this. He shook his head and spoke to himself.

"They would have come to get me if there was something serious going on with her. They know better than to leave me out of this kind of thing." He nodded to himself as he got into bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
